you_zitsufandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Kikyō Kushida/Gallerie d'Image
Roman léger= LN Vol 01-01.jpg|Volume 1 LN Vol 01-05.jpg|Volume 1: Kikyō introduces herself to class D. LN Vol 01-04.jpg|Volume 1 LN Vol 01-02.jpg|Volume 1 LN Vol 01-07.jpg|Volume 1 LN Vol 01-13.jpg|Volume 1 LN Vol 01-09.jpg|Volume 1 LN Vol 01-10.jpg|Volume 1 LN Vol 02-00.jpg|Volume 2 Kikyō Kushida School Database.jpg LN Vol 02-05.jpg|Volume 2 LN Vol 02-06.jpg|Volume 2 LN Vol 02-08.jpg|Volume 2 LN Vol 03-04.jpg|Volume 3 LN Vol 04-07.jpg|Volume 4 LN Vol 4.5-12.jpg|Volume 4.5 LN Vol 05-06.jpg|Volume 5 LN Vol 05-13.jpg|Volume 5 LN Vol 06-07.jpg|Volume 6: Kikyō's past. LN Vol 06-12.jpg|Volume 6 LN Vol 7.5-08.jpg|Volume 7.5 |-|Manga= Room 0.5 cover.jpg|Kikyō, together with Suzune, Kei, Yosuke, Rokusuke, Kiyotaka, Ken, Haruki, and Kanji, at the Tankōbon cover for Room 0.5. Room 2 cover.jpg|Kikyō at the Tankōbon cover for Room 2. Room 4 cover.jpg|Kikyō at the Tankōbon cover for Room 4. Room 7 cover.jpg|Kikyo, together with Suzune, Kanji, Haruki, Ken, and Kiyotaka, at the Tankōbon cover for Room 7. Room 8 cover.jpg|Kikyō, together with Suzune, at the Tankōbon cover for Room 8. Room 11 cover.jpg|Kikyō, together with Airi, Suzune, and Honami, at the Tankōbon cover for Room 11. Room 16 cover.jpg|Kikyō, together with Airi, and Suzune, at the Tankōbon cover for Room 16. Room 0.5 cover CA.jpg|Kikyō, together with Suzune, Kei, Yosuke, Rokusuke, Kiyotaka, Ken, Haruki, and Kanji, at the Comic Alive cover for Room 0.5. Room 2 cover CA.jpg|Kikyō at the Comic Alive cover for Room 2. Room 4 cover CA.jpg|Kikyō at the Comic Alive cover for Room 4. Room 7 cover CA.jpg|Kikyō, together with Suzune, Kanji, Haruki, Ken, and Kiyotaka, at the Comic Alive cover for Room 7. Room 8 cover CA.jpg|Kikyō, together with Suzune, at the Comic Alive cover for Room 8. Room 11 cover CA.jpg|Kikyō, together with Airi, Suzune, and Honami, at the Comic Alive cover for Room 11. |-|Anime= Episode 001-003.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 001-006.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 001-008.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 001-010.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 001-029.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 001-030.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 001-032.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 001-035.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 001-040.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 001-043.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 001-046.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 001-081.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 001-082.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō asking Kiyotaka's assistance so that she'll be friends with Suzune. Episode 001-098.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō meeting Kiyotaka and Suzune at the cafe of Keyaki Mall. Episode 001-099.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 001-100.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 001-101.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyo together with Kiyotaka meets up Honami and Chihiro along the way near the cafe. Episode 001-103.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 001-134.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episode 002-003.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō, together with a couple of her friends, experiencing the satisfaction through water splashing at the swimming pool. Episode 002-009.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-011.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-016.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-030.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-031.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-032.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-034.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-037.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-046.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-047.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō being asked for money donations by Kei. Episode 002-071.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-078.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-081.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-082.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-087.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-088.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-090.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-092.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-093.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-095.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-130.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 002-139.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episode 003-05.jpg|Episode 3: Kikyō realizing that their class' midterms results can be saved by giving out the sample test, brought from a 3-D upperclassman, to her classmates the day before the said examination. Episode 003 End Card.jpg|Episode 3: Kikyō being the second end card character. Episode 004-02.jpg|Episode 4: Kikyō asking Class 1-D' testimony to Ken Sudō's case. Episode 005-01.jpg|Episode 5: Kikyō wondering what's wrong with Airi Sakura. Episode 007-09.png Episode 007-13.png Episode 007-04.jpg|Episode 7 Episode 007-18.png Episode 007-27.png Episode 007-35.png Episode 008-03.jpg|Episode 8: Episode 008-08.jpg |Episode 8: Episode 008-09.jpg |Episode 8: Episode 008-10.jpg |Episode 8: Episode 008-12.jpg |Episode 8: Episode 008-24.jpg |Episode 8: Episode 009-14.jpg |Episode 9: Kikyō showing kindness to Mio Ibuki as a sign of class 1-D's warm welcome to her. Episode 011-10.jpg|Episode 11: Episode 012-03.jpg|Episode 12: Anime Series End Card.jpg|Episode 12: Kikyō and other heroines being the eleventh end card character |-|Autre=